Project Summary/Abstract The purpose of Core1 Biostatistics is to provide statistical support to all the Projects, Programs, and Cores in this SPORE in Myeloid Malignancies. For the Projects, Developmental Research Projects, and the Cores, this assures that the design, conduct, and analyses of all experiments?clinical, correlative, animal, or basic science--use robust statistical techniques that are appropriately implemented. For the Career Enhancement Program, this Core provides biostatistical support and training for junior investigators. Through these aims, this central resource helps to elucidate the diverse molecular mechanisms that underlie myeloid malignancies, and assess the vulnerability of those mechanisms to clinical intervention.